prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Go! Princess Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the twelfth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 1, 2015, succeeding Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Tanaka Yūta is the director while Tanaka Hitoshi writes the story. The series' main motifs are princesses, hope, and dreams. Production The trademark for this series was filed on October 29, 2014, it was confirmed on November 27 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites and the first leak with revealed Cures on December 11, 2014. https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2014-10-29/go-princess-precure-trademark-filed/.80460 Synopsis *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure episodes'' "Strong, kind, and beautiful. Princess Pretty Cure!" A long time ago, Haruno Haruka met a strange boy named Kanata. He gave her a strange key and promised that she will never give up her own dreams. A few years later, Haruka, now at the age of 13, attends Noble Academy, a boarding school for girls and boys. But even now, she cherished her dreams of becoming a princess, like those from her precious picture books. One day, she encountered two fairy creatures from the Hope Kingdom: Pafu and Aroma, who were followed by strange monsters. The fairies told her that they were created by a witch who turns dreams into despair and locks them away in the Gate of Despair. With no choice, the fairies gave Haruka a Princess Perfume, with her becoming Cure Flora, a Pretty Cure to oppose the dark witch. Now being joined by Kaido Minami (Cure Mermaid) and Amanogawa Kirara (Cure Twinkle), they form the Princess Pretty Cure team in order to collect the Dress-Up Keys to open the Gate of Dreams and protect people's dreams from despair. Characters Pretty Cure * / - Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 13 year old girl in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme colour is pink. * / - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami is a 14 year old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme colour is blue. * / - Kirara is a 13 year old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. * / - Towa is a 13 year old girl who is the young princess from Hope Kingdom and the sister of Prince Kanata. One day, when she was little, she was tricked by Dyspear into thinking she will help make her dream of becoming a Grand Princess come true. Soon after, she was brainwashed and became Twilight and was thought to be Dyspear's daughter. In episode 21, thanks to the Cures and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Dress Up Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Princess Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Cure Scarlet, the Princess of Flames whose theme color is red. Hope Kingdom * - A pampered dog-like fairy. She came from the Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to look for the Princess Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. * - A bird-like fairy. He's Pafu's older brother. He and Pafu fled from their world, Hope Kingdom, as it was invaded by the Zetsuborgs. * - The kind hearted, brave prince of Hope Kingdom. Once upon a time, he met Haruka, and granted her the Dress Up Key and taught her the importance of dreams. To save Hope Kingdom, he entrusted the Princess Perfumes to Pafu and Aroma. His younger sister is Princess Towa (Twilight), but as a child she went missing. * - A fairy found inside the Cures' Lesson Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. Dys Dark * - She is the ruthless leader and sorceress of Dys Dark. Her goal is to spread despair and chaos around the world and she dislikes dreams and hope. In episode 23, she returned to the Forest of Despair to heal her wounds after her battle with the Cures. * is a group that consist of three members and serve as Dyspear's subordinates. They have the power to trap people's dreams into the Gate of Desperation and create Zetsuborg. ** - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance and a short tempered personality like a rock star. His appearance is lanky with black spiky hair and a tight purple outfit. He wears a lock around his neck. He is defeated in episode 11 but returns again later in the series. ** - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance of a nobleman with a dark blue outfit and a white top hat. He is very narcissistic and pompous. In episode 45, he is given one last chance, but was defeated and in episode 46, after going through his power up, he is defeated again, but this time goes to do his own thing. ** / - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has the appearance of a young boy and his face is partially hidden by his long hair and giant hood. He is said to be "number one" in the Three Musketeers. In episode 23, he was given the leader status by Dyspear as she had to return to the Forest of Despair to heal her body. In episode 31, he is found as a fairy and is currently resting. * - The robotic like twin generals of Dys Dark, they work for Close and resemble twin girls with rabbit/mouse like ears. * - The series main monsters. They are created when the commanders lock a victim's dream behind the Gate of Desparation, thus stealing the power of their dream and creating a Zetsuborg. The name is a play on "zetsubou", which means "despair", and "borg", from "cyborg". Minor Characters * - Haruka's roommate as well as her friend. She is a friendly girl who wears glasses. She loves picture books and her dream is to become a children's book author. Items * - The Cure's transformation device. It is shaped as a perfume bottle that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective Dress Up Key while saying "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". * - The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. Once all Dress Up Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be able to be opened so the Pretty Cure can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. * - The first 3 Cures' main weapon. The rods allow the Cures to use different Dress Up Keys to perform individual and group attacks. * - Cure Scarlet's main weapon. It was born from Prince Kanata's violin, and allows Scarlet to use her keys with it. * - The group item that the Cures use with the Premium Keys to change into their last Mode Elegant and perform Éclat Espoir. * - Is an item that Miss Shamour resides in when not helping the girls with their Princess Lessons. Locations * - The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories and the school's greeting is "Gokigen yo" (Good day). * - Prince Kanata, Pafu and Aroma's homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, the sea and stars. Within the country, there is a legend about three Pretty Cure. * - A town located near Noble Academy. * - The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their boss is Dyspear and their goal is spread despair throughout the world. Trivia *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure!'' has similarities with Fresh Pretty Cure!. **Both series feature a team of four Cures with the colors pink, blue, yellow and red. **The red Cures of both series (Passion and Scarlet) were villains at the start and later become Pretty Cures. In their evil egos, they wore black and red dresses and had silvery white hair. **The red Cures of both series have pink hair. **The red Cures of both series have a musical instrument as their weapon. **The pink Cures of both series have blonde hair. **Their transformation devices (the Linkrun and the Princess Perfume) require keys to unlock the devices for the Cures to transform. **Both series feature a stick/rod weapon that is first three Cures use but not the red Cure (the Cure Sticks and the Crystal Princess Rods). **In the end of both series, the Cures end up revealing their Pretty Cure identities to the public. **In both series, the Cures' most favorite desserts are donuts. **Both seasons have 50 episodes. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second series to have the word "Go" in its name, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second series after Fresh Pretty Cure! where three Cures are introduced at the beginning of the story. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the sixth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, Fresh Pretty Cure!, Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, ''and ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! where two mascots are introduced at the beginning of the story. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the first series where the Cures have streaks in their hair that are colored differently from their main colored hair style. **This is also the first series where the Cures have ombred hair in their Cure form. *The skirt-to-dress motif is quite similar to the anime Wedding Peach. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the third series to feature a female main antagonist, preceded by Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the third season after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Smile Pretty Cure! to have mascots who are relatives. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the first series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second season, after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to revolve around dreams and despair in its storyline. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the third series where a blue Cure is the student council president of her school, preceded by Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!) and Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second season, after Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, where perfume is used as a transformation item. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second season, after Fresh Pretty Cure!, where the transformation item requires a key. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the first Pretty Cure series where the Cures attend a boarding school instead of a public school. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to have a dog-like mascot. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the fourth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure where the Cures outfits don't look exactly the same and have drastic differences. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the first series where its opening has text (that says who directed the episode etc.) that moves along with the animation. **This is also the first series to include text in a different color instead of white in the ending. *Similar to how Fresh Pretty Cure! features a legend of three Pretty Cure in the Sweets Kingdom, the Hope Kingdom in Go! Princess also has a legend about three Pretty Cures. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second series after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to have only one eyecatch. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the sixth series where during the transformation sequence, the Cures are briefly seen in their civilian outfits before they transform. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ''to have an item based on the iPad. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure is the first season to add about one or more characters in the opening as the season progresses episode to episode. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the third season where a villain becomes a Cure herself, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure! and Suite Pretty Cure♪. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the fourth season to not have a tomboyish Cure, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure!, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the second season to have 50 episodes, after Fresh Pretty Cure!. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the third season where the Cures reveal their identity to everyone, after Fresh Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure is the second season where at the end of the season, there is a baton touch scene to the lead Cure of the next season, preceded by ''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' Merchandise for more information. Gallery External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/princess_precure/ *http://asahi.co.jp/precure/princess/ Videos References Category:Series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Gallery